Staffel 5
thumb|150x200px [[Datei:Poster_Staffel_5B.jpg|thumb|150x200px]] Diese Staffel ist ebenfalls in guter Tradition, wie ihre Vorgängerstaffeln in zwei Teile geteilt. Der erste wurde ab 12.10.2014 ausgestrahlt, die zweite ab 08.02.2015. Der Pay-TV Sender FOX strahlt auch diese Staffel mit nur 1 Tag Verzögerung in Deutschland aus. Es wird ein neues Intro gezeigt. In diesem Intro sind zwei markante Szenen aus Staffel 1 und 2 gezeigt. Einmal die Zombiehände aus der Krankenhaus-Cafeteria und der Streuner auf dem Feld aus Staffel 2 . Ricks Waffe, sowie Hershels Uhr bleiben Elemente des Intro. Im Vorfeld wurden zahlreiche Poster erstellt, die einige der Star-Charaktere zeigen mit der Frage, wer überleben und wer ankommen wird. the-walking-dead-maggie.jpg the-walking-dead-season-4.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-4-poster-5.jpg twd_s4_finale_poster.jpg Walking-Dead-Season-5-poste.jpg __TOC__ Enthaltene Folgen Daten Handlungsübersicht Keine Zuflucht Rick , Carl , Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Sasha, Bob, Abraham, Maggie, Tara, Rosita und Eugene sind zu Beginn der Serie noch immer im Eisenbahnwagon gefangen. Anstelle des erhofften Paradieses offenbart sich den Überlebenden dort die Hölle, Bewohner voller Kannibalen, angeführt von dem scheinbar unberechenbaren Gareth. Rick und der Rest der Eingesperrten, bereiten sich im Waggon mit begrenzten Mitteln, die sie haben, also Gürtel und Waggoninhalt, um Waffen zu bauen, vor, doch mit einer von oben geworfenen Rauchgranate sorgen die Einwohner dafür, dass die Gruppe getrennt und desorientiert wird. So kann man sie also überwältigen und ausknocken. Gefesselt und geknebelt werden Daryl, Rick, Bob und Glenn in einen angst einflößenden Schlachtraum gebracht. Hier befinden sich auch Gefangene aus einem anderen Güterwagon, einer davon ist Sam, ein blonder Junge, aus der 4. Staffel, den Rick wiedererkennt. Mit einem wuchtigen Schlag mit dem Baseballschläger gegen den Kopf und einem Schnitt in die Halsschlagader, starb er zuerst. Das Blut fließt wie beim Metzger in eine Wanne. Während Rick & Co sich in Lebensgefahr befinden, sind Carol mit Tyresse samt dem Baby Judith noch immer auf dem Weg nach Terminus. Bald begegnet dem Duo ein Bewohner Terminus namens Martin mit Baseballmütze, der per Walkie-Talkie mit einer Frau sadistisch über die neuen Gefangenen, darunter Michonne und Carl, redet. Carol hält ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf. Martin versucht sie mit Lügen, dass es ein Ort sei, an dem jeder willkommen ist, in die Irre zu führen. Carol traut ihm nicht und während sie sich mit Zombieinnereinen beschmiert, um ungesehen durch die Reihen der Untoten zu gelangen, hält Tyreese Wache bei dem Bewohner aus Terminus samt Baby Judith. Er lässt sich fast von dem Gelaber des nebulösen Wachmanns einlullen. Carol wagt sich allein vor, schießt zunächst mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr aus sicherer Distanz auf den Gastank und schickt einen Feuerwerkskörper nach, was also eine heftige Explosion verursacht, die einige Tote durch die Luft wirbelt und Rick und Co. die Chance zur Flucht ermöglicht. Dazu kommen brennende Zombies, die es nun auf alle Lebenden in Terminus abgesehen haben. Gabriel Die Gruppe schlägt sich weiter durch und trifft auf den Geistlichen Gabriel. Sie retten ihn vor einigen Zombies und finden schließlich Unterschlupf in seiner Kirche. Später zieht Rick mit einigen Leuten los, um in der nahen Stadt Vorräte zu plündern. Es gelingt ihnen, nachdem Gabriel ein weiteres mal gerettet wurde, zwei Einkaufswagen mit Vorräten zu sammeln. Am Abend feiern die Überlebenden, während Daryl und Carol ein Fahrzeug sehen, das gerade an ihnen vorbei fährt. Daryl erkennt das weiße Kreuz auf der Rückscheibe. Sofort verfolgen sie das Fahrzeug. Bob verlässt kurzerhand die Feierlichkeiten um Ruhe im Wald zu finden als er niedergeschlagen wird. Später kommt er wieder zu sich und sieht Gareth vor sich. Noch im Gespräch bemerkt Bob, dass ihm ein Bein abgenommen und gegrillt wurde. Vier Wände und ein Dach Bob liegt bei dem Feuer an einer Schule, in der eine Menge Beißer eingeschlossen sind und spricht mit Gareth. Dieser erklärt ihm erneut seine abstrusen Theorien. Bob bekommt einen hysterischen Lachanfall und zeigt ihm seine Bisswunde, die er von dem Beißer im Wasser erhalten hat. Gareths Leute spucken und würgen das Fleisch aus und wollen Bob töten. Inzwischen sucht Sasha Bob außerhalb der Kirche und stellt fest, dass sie beobachtet werden. Als sie wieder in der Kirche ist, stellt sie Gabriel zur Rede, unterstützt von Rick. Unter massivem Druck erzählt Gabriel, dass er die Kirche für seine Gemeinde verschlossen und keinen herein gelassen hat, während diese draußen von den Beißern getötet wurden. Plötzlich hören sie ein Pfeifen und finden Bob vor der Kirche liegen. Sie holen ihn nach hinein und erfahren, was ihm passiert ist. Auch die Infektion durch einen Biss verheimlicht er der Gruppe nicht. Abraham will die Kirche umgehend mit dem inzwischen reparierten Bus verlassen und streitet mit Rick, während Glenn vermittelt. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass er noch einen Tag bleibt, wenn Tara, Glenn und Maggie ihn dann nach Washington begleiten. In einer Zwischenblende sieht man, wie an der Schule mit den eingesperrten Beißern das Glas eines Fensters Risse bekommt. Tyreese, Carl, Rosita und Gabriel verschanzen sich mit Judith im Büro, der Rest verlässt die Kirche und verschwindet im Wald. Kurz darauf erscheint Gareth mit seiner Gruppe vor der Kirche und dringt dort ein. Er weiß ganz genau, wer noch in der Kirche ist, allerdings nicht genau wo und droht ihnen mit dem Tod. Als Judith zu weinen anfängt, will er in das Büro eindringen, als plötzlich von hinten zwei seiner Leute erschossen werden. Rick und die Anderen tauchen auf und entwaffnen Gareths Gruppe. Als Rick mit Gareth spricht, sieht man die Machete mit dem roten Griff an seinem Gürtel. Rick kündigt an, sein Versprechen einzulösen und tötet Gareth, die anderen den Rest der Gruppe. Michonne findet im Gepäck der Menschenfresser ihr Schwert wieder. Kurz darauf stirbt Bob, als Sasha ihn komplett töten will, übernimmt Tyreese das. Am nächsten Morgen fährt Abraham mit einem Teil der Gruppe ab, übergibt aber Rick zuvor eine Karte mit der geplanten Route. In der nächsten Nacht sitzt Michonne auf den Treppen der Kirche und spricht kurz mit Gabriel als sie ein Geräusch hört. Aus dem Wald taucht Daryl auf, offensichtlich in Begleitung. Slabtown Beth erwacht in einem Patientenzimmer eines Krankenhauses in Atlanta. Officer Dawn Lerner, eine ehemalige Polizistin, weist ihr die Aufgabe als Krankenschwester unter Aufsicht Dr. Steven Edwards, des einzigen Doktors im Krankenhaus, zu. Dawn zwingt alle geretteten Menschen, unabhängig davon, ob diese freiwillig oder unfreiwillig ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurden, dazu, sich einzugliedern und ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Sie hofft auf eine Rettung aller durch das Militär. Edwards führt Beth durch das Krankenhaus und erklärt ihr, dass jedem geholfen wird, dem man helfen kann, solange dadurch keine Verschwendung von Ressourcen stattfindet. Als ein stark verletzter Mann, Gavin Trevitt, in das Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, erwartet Dawn um jeden Preis, dass Edwards ihn rettet. Als Steven aufgibt, verpasst Dawn Beth eine Ohrfeige. Beth muss den beiden helfen Joans Arm zu amputieren, nachdem diese nach einem Fluchtversuch aus dem Krankenhaus gebissen und wieder eingefangen worden war. Dies geschieht gegen ihren Willen. Edwards erklärt Beth jedoch, dass sie ihren Rettern etwas schuldig sei und somit helfen müsse. Später lernt sie Noah kennen, einen Arbeiter aus der Wäscherei, der Beth erzählt, dass die Verantwortlichen nur schwache Menschen retten und dass er nach Virginia flüchten wolle, wo es einen ummauerten Zufluchtsort gäbe. Der ehemalige Polizist Gorman, der Beth gerettet hatte, beginnt sie sexuell zu belästigen, wird jedoch von Edwards unterbrochen. Beth fragt ihn, warum er unter diesen Umständen weiterhin im Krankenhaus sei; er entgegnet, dass es immer noch besser sei als zwischen den Beißern außerhalb des Krankenhauses. Er bittet Beth, dem verletzten Trevitt eine Dosis Clozapin zu verabreichen, woraufhin dieser jedoch anfängt unter Anfällen zu leiden und stirbt. Noah nimmt die Schuld auf sich, woraufhin dieser von Dawn verprügelt wird. Beth wird später von ihr damit konfrontiert, da sie die Lüge durchschaut hätte. Beth und Noah planen schließlich durch den Aufzugschacht aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen. Während Beth die Schlüssel aus Dawns Büro sucht, entdeckt sie Joan auf dem Boden, die offenbar Selbstmord begangen hat. Gorman kommt ins Büro und bedrängt sie erneut sexuell, woraufhin Beth ihm ein Marmeladenglas auf dem Kopf zertrümmert und ihn der gerade als Beißer wieder erwachten Joan überlässt. Beth und Noah setzen ihren Fluchtplan in die Tat um, Beth wird dabei jedoch von einem Polizisten aufgehalten - jedoch lächelt sie, als sie erkennt, dass Noah es nach draußen geschafft hat. Später konfrontiert Beth Dawn mit ihren Methoden und damit, dass sie wegen ihr alle sterben werden, woraufhin Dawn sie bewusstlos schlägt. Anschließend lässt Beth Edwards wissen, dass ihr klar ist, dass er Trevitt durch sie absichtlich getötet hat, da dieser ebenfalls Arzt war und Edwards Position als einzigen Arzt sonst gefährdet hätte. Als sie später auch Edwards töten will, wird gerade die bewusstlose Carol auf einer Trage in den Flur gefahren. Selbsthilfe Der Bus, in dem die Gruppe die Kirche verlassen hat, verunglückt durche eine Sabotage von Eugene Porter. Die Gruppe muss sich darauf hin durch ein Dutzend Zombies kämpfen. Dabei rettet er Tara vor einer Untoten. Sie gehen zu Fuß weiter, da der Bus Feuer gefangen hat. Am Abend erreichen sie eine Bibliothek in der sie die Nacht verbringen. Nachdem Tara Eugene beim Spannern erwischt hat, gesteht er ihr von seiner Tat. Sie vereinbart mit ihm, dass sie es geheim halten. Am nächsten Morgen mobilisieren sie einen Feuerwehrwagen und setzten damit eine Gruppe Untoter frei. Eugene benutzt den Wasserwerfer um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Der Wagen kommt ebenfalls zum Stillstand, worauf hin die Gruppe auch diesmal zu Fuß weiter geht. Hinter einer Anhöhe sehen sie, dass vor ihnen eine große Zombie-Herde ist. Die Gruppe will umkehren, doch Abraham besteht darauf weiter zu ziehen und will mit dem Truck durch die Zombies fahren. Nachdem niemand ihm mehr folgen möchte, packt er Eugene und zerrt ihn zum Feuerwehrwagen. Der Mann gesteht schließlich, dass er sie alle belogen hat und legt seine egozentrischen Gründe offen. Abraham schlägt ihn K.O. Als er weiter auf ihn los gehen will, stellt sich Rosita schützend und voller Angst zwischen die Männer. Abraham kehrt um und fällt hinter dem Wagen auf die Knie. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er einmal Menschen umgebracht hat, worauf hin ihn Ellen und zwei Kinder voller Angst angeschaut haben. Noch in der selben Nacht sind sie vor ihm geflüchtet. Er findet sie wieder, doch sie wurden bereits von Zombies gefressen. Kurz bevor er sich selbst das Leben nehmen kann, hört er Eugene, der um Hilfe bittet. Abraham erledigt die Untoten. Als er sich seinem Selbstmitleid widmen will, berichtet Eugene von seiner wichtigen Mission und erhält die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Verschwunden Carol und Daryl verfolgen den Wagen der Krankenhaus-Gruppe bis nach Atlanta. Sie übernachten in einem Frauenhaus. Am nächsten Tag suchen sie sich ein großes Gebäude von dem aus sie die Stadt einsehen können. Sie entdecken einen Kleinbus, den sie näher untersuchen wollen. Während sie das Gebäude verlassen wollen, werden sie von Noah überrascht und ihrer Waffen beraubt. Am Bus angekommen erkennen sie, dass sie zum Krankenhaus müssen. Sie werden von den Untoten in den Wagen gedrängt und müssen unfreiwillig die Brücke hinunter stürzen. Wieder in der Stadt kommen sie in ein Gebäude, das einen guten Blick auf das Krankenhaus werfen lässt. Während sie beobachten, hören sie ein dumpfes Geräusch. Als sie nachsehen, treffen sie erneut auf Noah. Daryl kann ihn unter ein Regal einsperren, hilft ihm jedoch auf Bitten von Carol. Der Junge berichtet, dass sie Beth im Krankenhaus haben. Sie hat ihm bei der Flucht geholfen. Nun hat Noah Angst, dass die Leute aus dem Krankenhaus nach ihm suchen werden und ihn dorthin zurückbringen. Bei der Flucht vor der Krankenhaus-Gruppe wird Carol angefahren und gefangen genommen. Noah kann Daryl zurück halten, denn nur im Krankenhaus können sie der Frau helfen. Sie fahren gemeinsam in einem LKW aus der Stadt. Während der Folge erinnert sich Carol an einige Momente seit ihrer Verbannung durch Rick. Zug um Zug Nachdem Daryl zur Gruppe in der Kirche zurückkehrt, sichern diese das Gebäude und Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, Daryl und Noah machen sich auf den Weg nach Atlanta um Beth und Carol zu retten. Carl, Michonne und Gabriel bleiben mit Judith zurück. Carl erklärt Gabriel, dass er sich selbst verteidigen können müsse, da es keinen sicheren Ort gäbe, woraufhin dieser sich in einen Raum zurückzieht und durch ein Loch im Boden flieht. Im Krankenhaus versucht Beth Carol zu helfen, nachdem die Geräte, welche sie am Leben erhalten, abgeschaltet werden sollen. Sie erhält den Schlüssel für den Medizinschrank von Officer Dawn. Dr. Stevens erzählt ihr, dass sie Carol eine Dosis Epinephrin verabreichen solle; außerdem macht er Beth klar, dass Dawn ihr den Schlüssel sicher nicht „aus reiner Herzensgüte“ gegeben hat. Beth verabreicht Carol das Medikament und bleibt neben ihr am Bett stehen. Während Maggie bei Eugene und Abraham bleibt, besorgen Rosita, Glenn und Tara frisches Wasser und fangen Fische. Rosita erzählt dabei, wie sie Abraham kennengelernt hat. Als Maggie Abraham eine Flasche Wasser gibt, erwacht Eugene. Rick schlägt vor, das Krankenhaus zu überfallen und Carol und Beth somit schnellstmöglich zu befreien, Tyreese aber macht den Vorschlag, Polizisten des Krankenhauses als Geisel zu nehmen und mithilfe derer zu verhandeln. Nachdem sie Noah als Köder nutzen, gelingt es der Gruppe schließlich nach einem Handgemenge drei Polizisten einzufangen. Officer Bob Lamson, einer der gefangenen Polizisten, bietet Rick an ihnen zu helfen, indem er der Gruppe erzählt, wie er mit Officer Dawn verhandeln müsse. Nachdem Sasha, die immer noch um Bob trauert (siehe Folge 3, Vier Wände und ein Dach), sich mit Lamson unterhält, erfährt sie, dass sein Partner in der Nähe liegt, welcher bei der Bombardierung von Atlanta umkam und als Beißer wieder erwacht sei. Sasha bietet ihm an, ihn zu töten und Lamson führt sie zu einem Fenster, von welchem aus Sasha ihn erschießen könnte. Als sie mit dem Gewehr einen der Beißer anvisiert, wird sie von Lamson gegen das Fenster geworfen und sinkt bewusstlos zusammen, wodurch Lamson flüchten kann. Coda Nachdem Lamson geflüchtet ist, wird er von Rick mit dem Auto verfolgt und angefahren, als dieser nicht anhalten will. Danach wird er von Rick erschossen. Die beiden anderen Officers versprechen zu lügen und Dawn zu erzählen, dass Lamson durch Beißer getötet worden sei. Gabriel erreicht währenddessen die Schule und das alte Camp der Überlebenden aus Terminus und entdeckt Bobs gegrillten Fuß auf dem Grill. Die Beißer in der Schule brechen durch die Türe und Gabriel rennt zurück zur Kirche, wobei die Beißer ihm folgen. Als Carl und Michonne die Türe öffnen um ihn hereinzulassen, gelingt es auch den Beißern die Kirche zu betreten, woraufhin die drei mit Judith die Kirche durch das Loch im Boden verlassen, welches Gabriel zuvor benutzt hatte. Kurz nach Verlassen der Kirche erreichen Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Glenn und Maggie die Kirche mit dem Feuerwehrtruck und Glenn erklärt Michonne, dass Eugene ein Lügner war. Diese erzählt ihnen dass Beth noch lebt und sich im Grady Memorial Krankenhaus in Atlanta befindet, woraufhin sich die Gruppe auf den Weg dorthin macht. Währenddessen diskutieren Beth und Dawn darüber, dass Dawn Beth schützen würde, da sie Gormans Tod und dass sie Carol gerettet hätte vor den anderen geheim halten würde. Als sie bemerken, dass Officer O'Donnell sie belauscht und er Dawn verraten will, töten die beiden ihn, indem Beth ihn den Aufzugschacht hinunterschubst, nachdem Dawn und O'Donnell miteinander kämpfen. Kurz danach beschuldigt Beth Dawn, dass diese sie nur decken würde um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie wie Noah entkommen wird. Dawn widerspricht ihr daraufhin und erzählt ihr, dass Noah zurückkommen werde. Ricks Gruppe kommt schließlich im Krankenhaus an und treffen auf Dawn und ihre Leute. Die beiden Officers werden im Austausch gegen Carol und Beth übergeben. Als Rick und die anderen sich auf den Weg machen wollen, fordert Dawn die Rückgabe von Noah, da Beth nur dessen Aushilfe gewesen sei und Noah somit jetzt wieder gebraucht werde. Er will Folge leisten und Beth verabschiedet sich von ihm. Als Dawn Beth daran erinnert, dass sie ja bereits gesagt habe, Noah werde wiederkommen, sticht Beth ihr mit einer in ihrem Verband versteckten Schere in die Brust. Instinktiv feuert Dawn daraufhin die bereits gezogene Waffe ab und tötet Beth so durch einen Schuss in den Kopf. Alle sind kurz geschockt und Dawn beteuert, dass sie das nicht gewollt habe - aber Daryl erschießt sie sofort. Beide Gruppen richten wieder ihre Waffen aufeinander, aber Officer Shepherd entschärft die Situation und erklärt, dass es nur um Dawn gegangen sei. Rick lehnt das Angebot von Edwards ab, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, und bietet den anderen seinerseits an, ihm und seiner Gruppe zu folgen. Nur Noah nimmt das Angebot an. Ricks Gruppe verlässt das Krankenhaus und trifft dort auf die anderen, die mit dem Feuerwehrtruck mittlerweile am Krankenhaus angekommen sind. Daryl trägt Beths toten Körper nach draußen; als Maggie ihn sieht, bricht sie aufgelöst zusammen. Morgan Jones ist weiterhin auf der Suche nach Ricks Gruppe und erreicht schließlich die Kirche, wo er Abrahams Karte an Rick mit dem Hinweis „Come to Washington“ („Geh nach Washington“) findet. Der hohe Preis fürs Leben Nchdem man sieht, wie jemand mit einer Schaufel ein vermeintliches Grab schaufelt, schlägt Rick der Gruppe vor, den Ort zu suchen, an welchen die verstorbene Beth Noah begleiten wollte. Daraufhin macht sich ein Teil der Gruppe (Rick, Glenn, Tyreese, Noah und Michonne) auf den nicht all zuweiten Weg. Unterwegs hält Rick noch Funkkontakt mit Carol, welche ihm zusagt, nach der Gruppe zu schauen, würden sich diese durch einen Notfall nicht mehr melden. Sie finden den Ort Shirewilt Estates vor, der wie eingangs von Glenn schon vermutet, mit Walkern überrannt wurde. Als Noah beim Erkunden des Geländes bewusst wird, dass er seine Familie verloren hat, bricht dieser zusammen. Tyreese bleibt bei Noah während der Rest der Gruppe nach Lebensmitteln und brauchbaren Gegenständen sucht. Währenddessen macht sich Noah plötzlich auf den Weg in Richtung seinen Familienhauses. Er wird bis dorthin von Tyreese verfolgt und bietet ihm an zuerst in das Haus zu gehen und zu schauen, ob es sicher ist. Die Leiche, die sie im Haus entdecken, deckt Noah unter Tränen mit einem Halstuch zu. Tyreese findet beim Erkunden des Hauses heraus, dass Noah einen Zwillingsbruder hatte. Tyreese wird von dem zombifizierten Zwillingsbruder angefallen und gebissen. Noah kommt in den Raum und tötet den Beißer. Von nun an befindet sich Tyreese in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod. Dort halluziniert er von Martin, dann Bob, dann von den beiden Mädchen Lizzie und Mika sowie vom Governor und Beth. Diese sagen ihm, dass es nicht schlecht sondern sogar besser so ist, wie es jetzt ist. Aus dieser Traumwelt reißt ihn dann die Realität mit Rick, der ihm mittels eines Gürtels den Arm abbindet und Michonne, welche mit ihrem Schwert kurzerhand seinen Unterarm abtrennt. Die Gruppe schleppt sich und den schwerverwundeten Tyreese, von Streunern verfolgt bis zu dem Auto, in welchem Tyreese wieder von den toten Personen halluziniert - nun mit Beth am Steuer. Man sieht wie das Auto zum Stehen kommt und wie die Gruppe den mittlerweile verstorbenen Tyreese auf der Strasse ablegt, um sein Gehirn zu verletzen, damit er nicht zu einem Zombie mutiert, was dann von Michonne und ihrem Schwert vorgenommen wird. Die Eingangssequenz einer Bestattung findet nun hier ihre Fortführung und man bemerkt, dass es sich um Tyreeses Beerdigung dreht. Vater Gabriel liest aus der Bibel, während der Rest der Gruppe trauernd dabei steht. Lebende Tote Die Gruppe hat mit Hunger und Durst zu kämpfen. Sie ist weiterhin auf dem Weg nach Washington D.C.. Alle sind von tiefer Trauer um die verlorenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder getroffen. Allen voran Daryl und Sasha. Daryl beginnt sich mittels einer brennenden Zigarette selbst zu verletzen und Sashas Trauer um ihren Bruder Tyreese treibt sie langsam in den Wahnsinn. Zumindest nimmt sie Verletzungen ihrer Gefährten in Kauf als sie sich blindlings mit ihrem Messer an streunenden Beißern abreagiert. Nach einer Weile findet die Gruppe inmitten der Strasse einen großen Wasservorrat mit einem Zettel, auf welchem in großen Buchstaben "From a friend" (von einem Freund) geschrieben steht. Ihre schlechten Erfahrungen lassen sie aber an diesem Geschenk zweifeln. Als Eugene das Wasser für die anderen Vorkosten will, schlägt Abraham ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Kurz darauf beginnt es zu Regnen. Die Freude über das Wasser währt jedoch nur kurzfristig, da sich am Himmel bereits ein heftiger Sturm ankündigt. Daryl hat unterwegs eine Scheune entdeckt, in welche nun die Gruppe flieht, um dort das Unwetter zu überstehen. Später am Feuer unterhält sich Rick mit einigen Anderen und erzählt von seinem Opa im zweiten Weltkrieg, der durch totstellen überleben konnte. Rick erklärt, dass sie "die wandelnden Toten" wären. Man merkt wie die Hoffnung bei vielen immer mehr und mehr schwindet. In der Nacht wird Daryl durch den Sturm wach und kann gerade noch die Scheunentüre schließen, ehe die ersten Beißer die Scheune betreten können. Durch den Lärm werden auch die anderen Wach und drücken nun gemeinsam von Innen gegen die Türe um die Beißer beim durchbrechen zu hindern. Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem der Sturm überstanden ist, bittet Maggie Sasha mit ihr zu kommen um den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten. Draußen wurden die Beißer durch die, vom Sturm ausgerissenen Bäume förmlich zerfetzt. Als Maggie und Sasha sich am Rande eines Feldes unterhalten, stellt sich plötzlich ein Mann mit dem Namen Aaron vor. Er sagt, er habe gute Neuigkeiten für die Gruppe und möchte mit dem Anführer Rick sprechen. Akrasia Nachdem Sasha und Maggie den Fremden entwaffnet und seine Sachen an sich genommen haben, bringen sie den verängstigten Aaron in die Scheune zu Rick und den anderen. Als Rick beim Durchsuchen seiner Sachen eine Leuchtpistole findet, ist ihm klar, dass diese dafür gedacht ist, anderen zu signalisieren, wo sich die Gruppe aufhält. Man merkt deutlich die Paranoia, welche Rick ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Aaron erzählt Rick von seiner sicheren Gemeinde, kann aber nicht wirklich zu ihm durchdringen. Nachdem Rick ihn aus heiterem Himmel einfach so niedergeschlagen hat, kommt Aaron langsam wieder zu sich. Er erzählt von entfernt geparkten Autos und einer weiteren Person, welche draußen auf ihn wartet. Rosita, Abraham, Michonne, Glenn und Maggie machen sich auf die Suche nach den Autos. Rick droht damit Aaron zu töten, wenn diese nicht innerhalb einer Stunde zurück seien. Indessen finden diese den PKW und ein Wohnmobil voller Lebensmittel, welchen der Weg durch den Sturm in der letzten Nacht versperrt wurde. In der Scheune bietet Aaron Rick den Apfelmus aus seinem Gepäck an, welchen er zuerst probieren soll, bevor Rick ihn der weinenden Judith gibt, damit diese verstummt und damit nicht durch ihr Geschrei draußen streunende Beißer anlocken könnte. Als der Rest der Gruppe mit den Lebensmitteln und den Autos zurückkehrt, sagt Rick, dass dies nun alles ihnen gehöre, gleich ob sie mitkommen oder nicht. Die Gruppe macht sich in der Nacht auf den Weg in Richtung Norden doch das vorausfahrende Auto wird von einer Horde Streuner gebremst und von den anderen im Wohnmobil getrennt. Die Gruppe um Rick sieht im Nachthimmel eine Leuchtrakete und während Aaron voller Panik und gefesselt in diese Richtung in den Wald rennt, entschließen sie sich, ihm zu folgen um die andere Gruppe vielleicht dort wiederzufinden. Im Wald kommt es dann zu einem weiteren Kampf mit den Untoten, bei welchem Glenn Aarons Fesseln abtrennt, damit dieser mitkämpfen kann, da man es nur gemeinsam schaffen kann. Unterdessen hat sich die nachfahrende Gruppe in einem kleinen Laden verschanzt und Daryl lockt mit seinen Pfeifrufen die Gruppe um Rick zu sich. Als diese dort ankommen, ruft Aaron nach seinem Freund Eric, welchen er dann auch mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel in einem Hinterzimmer, jedoch auch schon verarztet wiederfindet. Am Morgen machen sich alle auf nach Alexandria, dem Ort, welchen Aaron nun nach all den Ereignissen preisgegeben hat. Rick und Michonne haben sich zuvor darüber unterhalten, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft in Woodbury nichts gehört haben. Ebenso konnten sie nichts in Terminus hören. Umso mehr freuen sich die beiden nun, als sie bei ihrem Eintreffen vor den Toren Alexandrias Kinder spielen hören können. Die Gruppe hat es nach Alexandria Safe-Zone geschafft, dem Ort, von welchem Aaron sagt, dass die Mauern dort den größtmöglichen Schutz bieten und selbst das Weinen eines Babys, nicht nach außen dringen kann. Erinnerung Die Gruppe hat Alexandria erreicht und nachdem Sasha, noch durch die schließenden Tore draußen einen Beißer erschossen hat, wird Rick Deanna vorgestellt. Diese will sich mit ihm unterhalten, will das Gespräch jedoch auf Video aufzeichnen, um eine Transparenz zu gewährleisten. Kurz darauf wird die Gruppe aufgefordert, ihre Waffen abzugeben, solange sie sich in Alexandria aufhalten. Sie könnten jedoch jederzeit über diese verfügen, wenn sie die Stadt verlassen wollen. Da sie endlich wieder fließendes Wasser und Strom haben, wird dies auch gleich von Rick genutzt und er beginnt sich nach einer Dusche zu rasieren. Eine blonde junge Frau, die sich als Jessie bei ihm vorstellt, schlägt ihm vor, ihm auch die Haare zu schneiden, was er dankend annimmt. Da Rick noch immer sehr misstrauisch ist, schlägt er der Gruppe vor, die kommende Nacht nicht getrennt zu verbringen, sondern alle zusammen in einem Haus zu schlafen, sodass man sie nicht aufteilen und dadurch schwächen kann. Zuvor sieht man ihn aber noch panisch durch die Straßen rennen, da er vermutet, dass seinen Kindern Carl und Judith etwas passiert sein könnte, was sich jedoch als falsch herausstellt. Carl folgt Enid, als diese über den Zaun klettert, verliert diese jedoch aus den Augen. Draußen stößt er auf Rick, der die Waffe sucht, welche er zuvor in einem Mixer versteckt hatte, bevor die Gruppe nach Alexandria kam. Diese ist jedoch verschwunden. Nachdem ein Großteil der Neuankömmlinge ein Einzelgespräch mit Deanna geführt haben, welches jeweils aufgezeichnet wurde, bekommt jeder von ihnen spezielle Aufgaben zugewiesen. So soll Carol sich fortan um die älteren Alexandria-Bewohner kümmern. Noah, Glenn und Tara sollen Deannas Sohn Aiden und Nicholas helfen die Gegend zu Erkunden und Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen. Die zwei erzählen, dass sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit vier Leute auf einer Unternehmung verloren hätten, da diese sich nicht an Aidens Worte gehalten hätten. Als Aiden und Nicholas die drei an einen Baum führen, an welche die beiden einen Beißer gekettet hatten, ist dieser Verschwunden, durch Pfeifen lockt Nicholas ihn jedoch wieder an. Als der Beißer Tara zu beißen droht, ersticht Glenn ihn, woraufhin Aiden ausrastet. Zurück im Camp kommt es daraufhin zu einer Rangelei zwischen Glenn, Aiden, Nicholas und Daryl. Deanne fordert daraufhin alle auf ihre Waffen wieder abzugeben, schickt Aiden und Nicholas in ihr Büro und bedankt sich bei Glenn, dass dieser Aiden geschlagen hat. Außerdem bietet sie Rick und Michonne an, Sheriff der kleinen Stadt zu werden, was die zwei annehmen. Nachdem Rick sich eine Uniform angezogen hat, folgt ein Gespräch zwischen ihm, Daryl und Carol. Carol befürchtet, dass die Gruppe schwach werden können, Rick negiert dies jedoch und erklärt dass sie den Ort übernehmen werden, wenn die anderen es "nicht hinbekommen" sollten. Vergessen Rick, Carol und Daryl sind noch immer misstrauisch. Bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug außerhalb Alexandrias beschließen sie bei nächster Gelegenheit Waffen aus der Waffenkammer zu entwenden, um für den Notfall welche zu besitzen. Unterwegs erledigen sie einen Beißer, der ein „W“ auf der Stirn eingeritzt hat. Daryl hat Schwierigkeiten sich in die Gemeinschaft einzufügen, so sucht er regelmäßig Zeit für sich alleine, außerhalb des Zauns. Bei einem Ausflug bemerkt er, dass Aaron ihm folgt und stellt ihn zur Rede. Aaron begleitet Daryl nach einem kurzen Gespräch, kurz darauf treffen sie auf ein Aarons Pferd. Beim Versuch es gemeinsam einzufangen, werden sie von einer Horde Beißern angegriffen, dem das Pferd zum Opfer fällt. Aaron erlöst das Pferd schweren Herzens von seinen Qualen durch einen Gnadenschuss. Deanna schwört Rick, Michonne und Maggie auf ihre Zukunftsvision ein: Eine prosperierende Gemeinschaft mit Gesetzen, Handel, Industrie und Regierung. Rick ist jedoch aufgrund der unzureichenden Sicherheit besorgt, nicht die Beißer seinen in seinen Augen die wahren Feinde, sondern die Menschen draußen. Er setzt zunächst gegen Deannas Willen durch, dass die Wachtürme zukünftig in Schichten rund um die Uhr besetzt werden. Insbesondere Sasha, die immer noch sichtlich traumatisiert durch den Tod ihres Bruders und der jüngsten Geschehnisse ist, möchte so viele Schichten wie möglich übernehmen. Deanna richtet in ihrem Hause eine Willkommensfeier für die Neuankömmlinge aus, bei dem alle Bewohner Alexandrias zusammen kommen sollen. Rick und Carol befinden, dass dies die richtige Gelegenheit ist, unbemerkt in die Waffenkammer zu gelangen. Carol, die mit selbstgebackenen Keksen bei der Feier aufwarten möchte, deckt sich dazu bei Olivia im Vorratslager mit den Zutaten ein. Dabei nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, den Fensterriegel der angrenzenden Waffenkammer heimlich zu lösen, um später durch das Fenster unbemerkt einsteigen zu können. Daryl kann sich nicht überwinden auf die Party zu gehen, er wird spontan von Aaron eingeladen, mit ihm und Eric zu Abend zu essen, da beide wegen Erics Knöchelverletzung ebenfalls der Feier fernbleiben. Beim Abendessen teilt Aaron Daryl mit, dass er ihn gerne als Alexandrias zweiten Rekrutierer haben möchte. Daryl ist Aarons Meinung nach fähig „draußen“ zu überleben und kann in seinen Augen den Unterschied zwischen guten und schlechten Menschen erkennen. Auf der Party trifft Rick wieder auf Jessie, beide fühlen sich zueinander hingezogen, woraufhin Rick ihr einen heimlichen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Carol verlässt unterdessen unauffällig die Feier um Waffen aus der Waffenkammer zu besorgen. Dabei wird sie von Jessies Sohn Sam verfolgt, welcher sie beim Entwenden der Waffen erwischt. Carol kann Sam mit einer Drohung und dem Versprechen auf neue Kekse davon überzeugen, das Gesehene für sich zu behalten. Tags darauf händigt Carol Rick eine entwendete Waffe aus. Daryl verzichtet und bleibt weiterhin seinem Bogen treu. Falsches Licht Pater Gabriel bekommt einen Arbeitsraum zur Verfügung gestellt, während Daryl und Aaron als Rekruter sich auf den Weg machen um neue Mitbewohner zu finden. Noah befindet sich nach den letzten Ereignissen um seine Heimatstadt wieder auf dem Weg der Hoffnung. Er bittet Reg in einem Gespräch, sich jeden Morgen mit ihm zu treffen und ihm Architektur und Bauen zu lernen. Er wird angeraten sich Notizen zu machen, die für die Zukunft wichtig wären. Zunächst nimmt Noah jedoch an einem Versorgungsausflug teil, bei dem Inverter für die Stromversorgung aus einem entfernten Lager beschafft werden sollen. Eugene will sich um die Stromversorgung des Ortes kümmern. Während sich Noah mit Eugene, Tara, Glenn, Aiden und Nicholas auf den Weg macht bereitet sich Abraham vor mit dem Bautrupp Materialien zu beschaffen. Jessie ruft Rick zu sich um der Zerstörung einer Eulenfigur auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Versorgungstrupp findet die Stromumwandler, nach Diskussionen um das Vorgehen, in dem Lagerhaus. In dem Lager befinden sich mehrere Beißer, unter ihnen einer in Schutzausrüstung. Während Aiden blind auf diesen feuert, trifft er eine Granate an der Schutzkleidung und wird nach der anschließenden Explosion für tot gehalten. Tara wird schwer verletzt. Abraham zeigt auf der Baustelle Symptome von PTSD und ist der Erste der Initiative ergreift, als ein Mitglied des Bautrupps von Beißern angegriffen wird. Er rettet einer Bewohnerin Alexandrias das Leben, als die anderen die Flucht ergreifen und motiviert andererseits den Rest des Bautrupps ebenfalls weiter zu kämpfen. Im Lagerhaus füllt sich das Gebäude mit Beißern, während besprochen wird Tara schnellstmöglich rauszubringen. Aiden hat schwer verletzt, an Stahlträgern aufgespießt überlebt und ruft um Hilfe. Glenn, Noah und Nicholas wollen ihn retten, während Eugene sich versteckt um Tara kümmert und diese schließlich aus den Ausgang trägt. Die Rettung Aidens erscheint aussichtslos, als Nicholas ihn daran erinnert, dass der letzte Versorgungstrupp ihrentwegen getötet wurde und flieht. Glenn wird von Noah angehalten ebenfalls zu fliehen und Aiden wird bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischt. Nicholas flieht durch eine Drehtür, aber draußen warten schon weitere Beißer, die auch vom Inneren des Gebäudes kommen und Noah und Glenn jagen. Die Situation endet in der Drehtür, wo sich Nicholas auf einer, Glenn und Noah auf der anderen Seite befinden und von Beißern von beiden Seiten eingeschlossen werden. In dem Moment kommt Eugene mit einem Fahrzeug vorbei und lockt die Beißer von draußen weg. Nicholas versucht durch die Tür zu dringen wobei Noah ins Innere gezogen wird und vor den Augen von Glenn in Stücke gerissen, der nur tatenlos zusehen kann. Der ehemalige Polier des Bautrupps spricht sich für Abraham als neuen Anführer des Bautrupps aus, was bei Deanna auf Zustimmung trifft. Sam möchte noch mehr Kekse von Carol und will sich dieser öffnen, was sie zunächst nicht zulässt. Nach einem längeren Gespräch erkennt sie, dass Pete ihn und Jessie misshandelt. Sie möchte mit ihm sprechen, dieser blockt jedoch ab. Sie wendet sich an Rick. Nicholas erreicht den Van von Eugene und befiehlt ihm zu fahren, was er nicht zulässt bevor Glenn und Noah zurück sind. Es kommt zu Handgreiflichkeiten, die der eintreffende Glenn beendet. Sie fahren zurück. Gabriel spricht mit Deanna, dass es ein Fehler war 'die Anderen' nach Alexandria zu lassen, da sie der Teufel seien und früher oder später für den Untergang Alexandrias sorgen würden. Maggie kann unbemerkt das ganze mithören. Carol bittet Rick darum, Pete zu töten. Helfer Herrsche Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Michael Cudlitz als Abraham Ford * Emily Kinney als Beth Greene * Chad Coleman als Tyreese Williams Nebendarsteller * Sonequa Martin-Green als Sasha Williams * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. als Bob Stookey * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Andrew James West als Gareth * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Christine Woods als Dawn Lerner * Tyler James Williams als Noah Cruz * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Tovah Feldshuh als Deanna Monroe * Michael Traynor als Nicholas * Corey Brill als Pete Anderson * Alexandra Breckenridge als Jessie Anderson * Katelyn Nacon als Enid Co-Stars * Denise Crosby als Mary * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Robin Lord Taylor als Sam * Chris Coy als Martin * Charlotte and Clara Ward als Baby Judtih * Teri Wyble als Officer Shepherd * Erik Jensen als Dr. Steven Edwards * Ricky Wayne als Officer O'Donnell * Cullen Moss als Officer Gorman * Maximiliano Hernández als Officer Bob Lamson * Tate Ellington als Alex * Keisha Castle-Hughes als Joan * Christopher Matthew Cook als Officer Licari * Marc Cowan als Percy * Rico Ball als Franco * Kyle Clements als McGinley * Jordan Woods-Robinson als Eric * Daniel Bonjour als Aiden Monroe * Major Dodson als Sam Anderson * Elijah Marcano als Mikey * Jason Douglas als Tobin * Dahlia Legault als Francine Kategorie:Staffel 5 Sonstiges * Auszeichnungen * DVD Staffel 5 Trivia * Produktionsinformationen zur 5.Staffel Kategorie:Staffel 5